


Lost in Space

by Antonius



Category: Avengers (Comics), Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2 - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Avengers - AU, Crossover, Gen, Mass Effect - AU, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonius/pseuds/Antonius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Omega-4 Relay didn't lead where Shepard expected. Crossover. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Space

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-off Mass Effect/Avengers crossover I wrote for my girlfriend at the time for Valentine's Day 2011, mostly because she asked me to. The Shep is just based off of my personal fem!Shep playthroughs. It's not particularly good, so you don't have to remind me.
> 
> Takes place in a mix between Comic!Marvelverse and Movie!Marvelverse; [i.e. Wolverine, Spider-Woman and Spider-Man are in the Avengers, but JARVIS is an AI instead of an old dude]. Hints at Steve/Tony because my ex ships it. Bucky and Peter have people telling them to shut up because I tend to project my dislike of them onto the characters, as much as I try not to. SORRY NOT SORRY.

_"Pain" was too soft a word to describe the way this felt. It was as if her insides had all simultaneously decided that they wanted to be outsides, and with single-minded determination were trying, through sheer force of will, to turn her body entirely inside-out. It was, to understate things a bit: thoroughly unpleasant._

_She was vaguely aware that she was lying on a table, and even more vaguely aware of numerous needles and tubes connected to various veins here and there. Everything else was pain.  
_

_She could remember only one other occasion in her life when she had felt this awful. In fact, it was after she had lost just that: her life. She woke up two years later in a medical facility run by terrorists, her crew missing, ship destroyed, and—oh. Oh, no. Adrenaline flooded her limbs at the thought and she struggled to regain consciousness. It must have worked, because she began to hear things. People. Voices._

"...don't see why we ALL had to be here for this, she's just some broad..."

"What's up with her face, though?"

"My preliminary scans appeared to indicate that this female has undergone significant cybernetic reconstruction. The red gleam of her eyes and parts of her face are the cybernetics underneath becoming visible due to disintegration of the overlaid tissue. Why the tissue seems unable to heal is unknown at this time. However, her cybernetics appear to be several dozen years ahead of what is currently possible using commercially available technology. I would hypothesize that—"

"—Thank you, JARVIS. Potts, call the others in. Looks like she's coming to."

"Yes, sir."

_She felt as if she were drowning, and she struggled to bring her head above water. Water filled her lungs and made her sluggish—this did little more than exacerbate the urgency she felt. She struggled to move. To speak._

"Nngh. Ntgn. Whmi?"

_Her head suddenly felt as if it were going to burst—her mouth filled with foam and she began to convulse. A pair of large hands gently but firmly pressed her down and held her shoulders still. She felt something as cold as ice surge through her system, probably from one of the needles._

"Steeeeeeeeve! What are you doing here?"

"What, I'm not allowed to visit just because I'm not 'Captain' anymore?"

"Sure you are. Come over here, Mr. Rogers."

"Not now, you two."

"Don't be such a party pooper, Bucky."

"Whoa, she's having a seizure or something."

"The situation is being handled, Peter. Miss, please try not to panic."

_Was he speaking to her? She tried to ask._

"Whrpl?"

“And please try not to speak. Remain calm."

_The sluggishness returned, likely courtesy of another intravenous cocktail._

"Are you certain this is wise, Tony? She may not be in any condition to be roused..."

"Thor, Clint, Jessica, good to see you, stand over there, please, and yes, I'm sure this is a great idea. Maria said if we didn't figure this out soon then she was going to 'very unhappy with me', and she's the boss, so here we are. JARVIS?"

"Just one more moment, sir."

"Great. Potts, if you could close the door and dim the lights?"

_None of these names were familiar. JARVIS sounded like an AI—was she in a Cerberus facility again? She didn't seem to be in restraints, so she probably wasn't a prisoner—but where was she? How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was entering the Omega-4 Relay...had something gone wrong? Where was the Normandy? And where was her crew? Feeling returned to her extremities, but the thumping in her head showed no sign of subsiding. Reluctantly, she cracked open her eyes._

_The room was mercifully dim, but either way she was having difficulty focusing on anything more than a couple of feet away. There were nine people in the room as far as she could tell, but attempting to scrutinize further only increased the intensity of her headache. She closed her eyes again and tried to say something._

“Fuck.”

“Eloquent.”  
  
 _She turned her head towards the voice and opened her eyes again. The speaker was a tall man with a strong build who sported a goatee and a curiously glowing blue chestpiece.  She spoke slowly, trying to keep her headache to a dull roar._

“Are you a cyborg?”

“Uh. Well yes, actually, if you want to be technical about it. But more importantly, I’m a 'Tony'. Nice to meet you.”

“Where am I?”  
  
“You are in the medical wing of Stark Tower, miss.”  
  
“…Is that an AI?”  
  
“I am Just a Rather Very Intelligent System, miss. You may call me JARVIS. Pleased to meet you.”

“What planet are we on?”

 _The man who called himself Tony chuckled._  
  
“We’re on Earth, of course. Where else would we be?”

“Earth? What year is it?”  
  
“It’s 2011.”  
  
“2011?…No. That can’t be right.”

 _She looked up at Tony._  
  
“How did I get here? Who are you people? You’re not wearing a uniform—are you with Cerberus? What are all of these tubes? What happened to the Normandy? What exactly—”

“—Whoa, slow down. We’re on your side. Probably. Just breathe. Calm down. How are you feeling?”  
  
 _She took a deep breath._

“Like the morning after shore leave. My head is killing me.”  
  
“This should help, miss. Please lie still for a few moments.”

 _She clenched her teeth and tried to relax. True to his word, JARVIS seemed to have given her something for her headache, and it began to subside. She turned to look at the group of people once again._  
  
“Thanks. I guess.”  
  
“Of course, miss.”

_Tony stepped forward._

“All right. Now, to answer one of your questions: I don’t know what Cerberus is, but none of us work there. We’re a team of…uh…'specially talented' people who…solve…problems.”  
  
“Sounds like Cerberus to me.”

_One of the other men stepped forward._

“Tony, may I?”

“But you’re not even supposed to be—”

 “—Quiet, Bucky. Yes, Steve, go ahead.”  
  
 _The man walked out of the shadows and moved towards the table. He smiled warmly, though his impressive build coupled with his kind, boyish face struck Shepard as strange._  
  
“Hi. I’m Steve. I’m sorry about all of this; I know it must be very confusing for you. Unfortunately, we probably have just as many questions as you do. But I can tell you a few things: We’re the good guys, and we aren’t going to hurt you. Here, let me introduce everyone.”

_Steve gestured for the rest of the group to step forward as he called their names._

“That’s Thor, Clint, Peter, Logan, Bucky, Jessica and Pepper. And you’ve already met Tony.”

“Great. And what is it that you guys do, again?”  
  
 _Tony grimaced and nodded for Steve to step back._

“That’s…kind of hard to explain. We’re each part of a team who…solves problems around the world using our special abilities. We’re called the Avengers.”  
  
 _Tony hoped that she would recognize the name and he wouldn’t have to explain further._

 “…The _Avengers?_ ” _She scoffed._ “That sounds dumb. What are you ‘avenging’, exactly?”

“Well, you see…”  
  
“We’re superheroes! We fight supervillains.”

“ _PETER_.”

“What, Jess? He was going to have to say it eventually.”

“…Superheroes? So, what, you guys are like vigilantes?”

_Tony shook his head._

“Sort of. I mean, we’re sanctioned by the government, but most of us don’t have any formal training, we just have superpowers. _God_ , that sounds stupid when you say it out loud.”

“Superpowers. Right. Of course.”

“Well, _you_ don’t technically _have_ any superpowers…”  
  
“Shut _up_ , Peter. Half of us ‘technically’ don’t have any superpowers. Just because you and Jessica are accidental freaks—sorry, Jess—doesn’t mean that the rest of us don’t count.”

_Steve stepped forward and separated the bickering men._

“Calm down, you two. We’re all friends here. Now, if you don’t mind, we have a few questions for you, ma’am.”  
  
 _She slowly sat up, praying that this was all some bizarre dream, and held her head in her hands._

“Fine. Shoot.”  
  
“Well…who are you?”

_She looked up._

“You mean you don’t know who I am?”

 “…No. Should we?”  
  
“… I don’t even know anymore. Whatever. I’m Shepard. Commander Shepard.”


End file.
